


Le chemin tortueux n'est pas le plus court

by Nelja



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Actually Stopping Just Before The Porn, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Sequence, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool a quelque chose à dire à Cable... ou peut-être pas. Dialogue seulement, humour avec un peu d'angst, situations sexuelles Cable/Deadpool. 7x100 mots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le chemin tortueux n'est pas le plus court

**Author's Note:**

> Cable et Deadpool appartiennent à Marvel Comics, et leur histoire commune a été écrite par Fabian Nicieza.
> 
> Cette fic contient sept "tranches" de 100 mots écrites pour les thèmes respectifs : Déclaration, Jamais, Léger, Desiderata, Résistance, Amour-propre, Retard
> 
> Elle est labellée R pour mention de relations sexuelles entre hommes, mais ne contient rien de vraiment explicite, et est constituée exclusivement de dialogue.

"Hey, Nate ! Je me demandais, tu n'aurais pas quelqu'un à massacrer ces temps-ci. Un clown, autre chose... je pourrais aider..."

"J'apprécie... la proposition. Mais pas spécialement."

"Tu diras, je l'ai souvent fait pour d'autres, pour de l'argent. Parfois gratuitement, même. Ca limite la portée du geste. Mais si tu veux, je pourrais ne pas massacrer des gens ! Et ça, je ne l'ai jamais fait ! ... Enfin, pas volontairement."

"Tu as quelque chose à dire ?"

"Certainement pas ! Ne me hausse pas le sourcil dessus ! Je n'ai rien à déclarer, et je le déclare !"

oOo

"Je voudrais préciser que je ne fais pas tout ce que tu me demandes !"

"Je l'ai largement constaté..."

"Mais des bruits courent. Aussi, je ne fantasme pas sur toi dans la robe de la princesse Leia - celle avec les chaînes, j'espère qu'on regarde encore ça dans le futur."

"C'est... certainement rassurant."

"Je ne profite jamais de ton costume moulant pour observer que tu es bien membré !"

"Wade..."

"Et je ne suis certainement pas amoureux de toi !"

"Wade. Ce sont... disons des précisions utiles, mais oublions toutes ces rumeurs : quelle est la vérité ?"

"Tu aimes les questions pièges, pas vrai ?"

oOo

"Tu vois, si je refuse de répondre, tu vas t'imaginer des choses !"

"C'est possible."

"Mais si je dis que mon amitié pour toi est entièrement franche, virile et hétérosexuelle, tu ne me croiras pas."

"Je pourrais faire semblant."

"Je... quoi ?! Mais non, pas de plaisanteries, pas de mensonges entre nous ! Il serait... peut-être... possible que je ressente une certaine excitation sexuelle en ta présence, ce qui prouve juste que ma libido se porte très - trop - bien. Mais légère, genre huit tonnes de plumes, pas huit tonnes de plomb... hum, j'ai vraiment dit ça ?"

"Je crois bien."

"Enfer..."

oOo

"En bref, tu exprimes de façon élaborée et, oserais-je dire, oblique, que tu souhaites que nous ayions des relations sexuelles ?"

"C'est mon apparence le problème, c'est ça ?"

"Wade, je n'ai pas dit..."

"Ou alors, c'est l'aspect psychotique. Terry me disait toujours..."

"Me culpabiliser ne marchera pas."

"Oh. Si j'arrêtais, peut-être qu'alors..."

"Il m'en coûte de le dire. Cela n'améliorera probablement pas ta vision des relations humaines. Mais oui."

"Sûr ? C'est oui à la bonne question ? Le oui de pas de question ?"

"Oui. Et toi, Wade ? Honnêtement, que veux-tu ?"

oOo

"Tu ne me feras pas supplier ! Jamais au premier rendez-vous et sans considérable compensation ! Si c'est juste de la compassion, me baiser pour préserver ma santé mentale, tu arrives trop tard ; puis je ne suis pas frustré ! Je pratique la fornication et même le stupre très régulièrement, avec des canons, seulement entre les pages."

"Wade, nous ne sommes pas dans un comics."

"Pas maintenant, effectivement, ça ferait plutôt fanfic..."

"Tu parles trop."

"Wow. Oh wow. Refais ça... Alternativement, si tu veux juste vérifier les questions de consentement pour cause de scrupules moraux héroïques, c'est oui, oui, oui, oui !"

oOo

"Hey, Nate, sans vouloir m'aventurer sur des terrains personnels, ça serait bien si tu ne faisais pas ça juste pour jouer le Jesus Christ en collants qui soulage la misère du monde, et si je n'étais pas le dernier des habitants de Providence..."

"S'il te plait, tais-toi."

"Puisque tu demandes si gentiment... Je pourrais te détester pour ça... sauf que notre amitié a survécu à quelques balles perdues, et... vraiment, je crois que personne ne pourrait te haïr quand tu refais cette chose avec ton treillis techno-organique. Juste un indice. Tu sais toujours faire les tentacules ?"

oOo

"Nate, maintenant que tu le dis, je crois que c'est vraiment une fanfic, et pas un AU Marvel de plus ou de moins, je perds le compte...

"C'est toi qui le dis. Et ne peux-tu pas te concentrer ?"

"Je suis concentré ! Je suis... aaah... très concentré, mais nous devons accélérer un peu les choses."

"Pourquoi donc ?"

"C'est écrit ! Dans l'introduction !"

"L'introduction ?"

"Oui, ils précisent bien plus que vingt-trois mots et si on ne se dépêche pas, la fin se passera hors-scène et... voilà, je l'avais dit, argh, trop tard, trop taaaard !"


End file.
